Lemons for Creepy Couples
by I Am TIAW
Summary: Let's face it, Total Drama has a lot of creepy couples. Ever wondered what happens when some of them try to get intimate? Well, now you have a chance to find out. From TrentX9 to Feral ZekeXAnne Maria, all the creepy couples will get their own lemon. Newest Lemon: ChefXLindsay. Next Lemon: ChefXIzzy.
1. Anne MariaXSpray Can

**Hey all, this is TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter here with my new fanfiction! It's my first ever M-rated fic, and, because of that...**

**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED! This fic is rated M for a reason XD. I'll try to keep it far away from MA territory, but it's definitely a solid M. There will be a lot of sexual content (though not explicit), plus a good deal of disturbing content. Language will be plentiful and very strong, and there might be some violence as well. So yeah. Younger viewers steer clear. **

**Anyway, every chapter has a lemon involving a creepy Total Drama couple. Only a few will be HumanXHuman, most will be HumanXInanimate Object, HumanXAnimal, or HumanXPlant. Yeah. We're talking that kind of creepy. First up is Anne Maria and her spray can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or its characters, nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction. **

Anne Maria sprayed her hair (or her 'poof', as she called it) with her beloved spray can. It was now hard as a rock, just the way she liked it.

She'd been on the island for about a week, and life there sucked. Cockroaches, terrible food, Chris, and the outdoors in general all really sucked. The one good thing about the island (minus Vito of course) was her spray can. She only had one with her, but she had tons of little bags to refill it with hair spray.

She was in the communal bathrooms alone one night, spraying away at her hair relentlessly. The hair spray smelled nice and she loved it. After applying a few more coats, she started sniffing the can itself, which smelled particularly strong. After a little while, she licked it.

It was delicious! She wondered why licking the can had never occurred to her before. Something that smelled so good must surely taste just as great, if not better, right? At least, this was the case with the can.

She continued to lick it, and soon these licks turned into kisses, as she pressed the can against her lips and chin. The Jersey Shore reject leaned her back against the wall and started giving it tongue by sticking her tongue deep into the nozzle. One of her hands left the can to grab the trigger and start squeezing, pumping the hair spray into her mouth. She gulped it all down greedily, loving the taste.

Anne Maria spun around a few times with the can still pressed to her lips, before taking a breath for air and setting it down on the counter. She breathed heavily and a slight smile played about her lips.

The Hispanic girl felt a tingling in her crotch, and realized her panties were wet. Running a hand over her groin, a wave of pleasure went from her pussy up her spine. "Oh, fuck. That feels good." Suddenly, a very wicked idea came to her.

Grinning slyly, she grabbed the spray can and slipped into a bathroom stall, closing the door behind her but not locking it.

Putting down the toilet seat, she sat down and laid the spray can on the floor, before beginning to carress her breasts from over her clothes. She was really proud of her girls. They were pretty big, but not so big they got in the way. They were perfectly symmetrical, with nicely-sized areoles and perky nipples.

After a few squeezes, she picked the spray can back up and jammed it into her cleavage, forcing her breasts apart, just below the point where it'd be painful. It certainly felt good though. She moved it up and down a little before proceeding to take her top off. As she didn't wear a bra underneath the skimpy garment of clothing, her breasts were exposed as soon as she took it off and she was worried the spray can would fall out of her cleavage.

Thankfully, her boobs were just big enough to hold it tight. After gently twisting her nipples, she placed one hand on the outside of each tit and squeezed hard, enveloping the can in her bosom. The cold metal felt good against the sensitive skin of her chest, and she pulled it out and touched it to the even more sensitive skin of her nipples.

Her left nipple was slighty more sensitive than her right, so she held it there longer. Then she began spraying hair spray all over her breasts and neck and into her cleavage.

After repeating the can-in-cleavage sex act another time, she was really damp and already felt like she was halfway to orgasm. Unzipping her pants, she tossed them on the floor and grabbed at the waistband of her panties, the spray can still wedged between her boobs. The pink undergarment slid off and she kicked it away.

Her vagina had dark pink lips, with a good deal of pubic hair as she wasn't fond of shaving down there. She rubbed her clit with her fingers before sticking three fingers into her rather large vaginal opening. It was a good thing it was so large, as what she planned to stick in there next was far thicker than any cock.

After twenty or so seconds, she pulled her fingers back out and licked them. It tasted good, but not nearly as good as the spray can, which she yanked out from between her breasts and gave it a few more licks and kisses for good measure.

Then she brought it down and sprayed the hair spray into her pussy, before rubbing her clit with the nozzle. That was enough to achieve a small clit orgasm, which she relished in, fondling her tits.

That was nowhere near enough for her though. Gripping the spray can with both hands, she gritted her teeth and thrust it into her cunt.

Waves of pain exploded inside her, which took a rather long while to turn into waves of pleasure. But when it did finally become pleasurable, it was unlike any pleasure she'd ever felt before. Her pussy was stretched so much she thought it might explode, but she had never felt so good before.

One hand thrust the can deeper into her vagina, thrusting out and in as her other hand squeezed her left breast extremely tightly. She moaned loudly and writhed around, with the melon she wasn't squeezing bouncing back and forth.

Suddenly, the door to the communal bathrooms opened. As a moan escaped her, Anne Maria realized in horror that she'd forgotten to lock the stall door. She stood up quickly to slide the bolt when it opened.

Zoey stared at her in shock. A fully nude Anne Maria with her spray can jammed unnaturally far into her pussy. Without a word, she closed the door and went back to the cabins, scarred for life.

Anne Maria shrugged, made sure to lock the door, sat back down, and resumed her sex session with the spray can. As the can was shoved deep inside of her, it hit her g-spot and she could feel the pressure of an incoming orgasm beginning in her.

Sticking one of her tits in her mouth, she grabbed the spray can with both hands, as before, and jammed it in as far as it would go. As she brought it back up, her body burst into the most powerful orgasm of her life, nearly enough to make her fall off the toilet seat. She jerked around in extreme pleasure, grabbing at her breasts, her ass, her pussy, her face, and the spray can. Eventually the waves subsided, and she slid onto the ground, laying there with the spray can jutting out of here and her boobs leaning to either side.

After a few minutes she pulled the spray can out and stood up. Kissing and licking it a few more times, she pulled on her pants, not even bothering with the panties, which she just left in the stall. Sliding her top back on, she walked back to the cabin in a dazed state, carrying the spray can with her and applying a few coats to her hair as she went.

Zoey refused to look at her when she got back. However, she eventually gave her a weird stare as she hadn't put her top back on right and one of her nipples was poking out the top.

Anne Maria went to sleep not caring what Zoey or anyone thought of her. She had her spray can and that's all that mattered.

**Well, I assumed you're creeped out now. (Unless this turned you on, you sicko.) This went more in detail than I thought I would. As I'm a guy and a virgin, I may have gotten some details of female anatomy wrong. If that's the case, feel free to let me know. **

**Next up will be Chris and Larry, a personal favorite of mine. If you want to you can suggest couples for me to do, but I'll only do them if I think they're sufficiently creepy and I can write them well. **

**I'll probably update in the next week or so. Until then, TIAW out!**


	2. ChrisXLarry

**What's up, fanfiction? The second chapter is here, a ChrisXLarry lemon as promised. And for those who missed the message the first time around, this is an M, and a strong one too. You have been warned XD. **

**This chapter isn't as much of a 'hot' lemon as the last one, but it isn't so much disturbing as it is just plain weird, especially the ending. **

**This fic is also part of the Total Drama Writer's Forum's efforts to write actual good fics and stop the shitty SYOC ones. They clog up the TD fanfiction archive and make all of TD fanfiction look bad. To those who write these kinds of fics: please stop.**

**Finally, my story here is dedicated to all the creepy lemons I've read that've scared the shit out of me: cat lemons from the 'Warriors' fandom, a 'Minecraft' story of an Enderman raping a female miner, and a fic based on 'The Bee Movie' that featured a bee and a human having sex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. **

Back during the original season of Total Drama, Chris had found a baby venus fly trap growing in the woods. His heart was moved by how cute (and vicious) the little thing was, so he adopted it and put it in a pot on his windowsill. Not realizing the plant was a girl, he named it Larry. After all, telling the gender of plants is rather hard. You can check under the skirts all you want, but you still don't get much indication of whether it's a guy or gal.

When Total Drama Island ended, Chris tragically forgot Larry. In the two or three years that followed, the island was turned into a toxic waste dump, and Larry didn't escape its toxic effects. Over the years, she grew unnaturally large. But when Chris returned to the island, Larry was just as lovable as always. The two could communicate through thought, and Chris finally found out Larry was a girl. As soon as he realized that, they hooked up.

After ROTI ended, Chris escaped jail to be with her, and their relationship blossomed into a profound love, but they wanted kids and they also wanted to get more intimate. How exactly to do this was a bit of a problem.

See, among giant venus fly traps, sex generally occurs when the male giant venus fly trap pollinates the female giant venus fly trap. And although Chris fit the 'male' part, he wasn't giant (being only 5'7"), from Venus (as much as he wished he was), or a fly trap. So he didn't have any pollen of his own. However, after a bit of brainstorming with Larry (where Larry did most of the thinking as Chris generally likes to avoid that), they came up with a solution.

Sneaking out into the woods together (although there was no need to sneak anywhere, as they were the only two on the island) it made sense to pleasure Chris first, as that was the easiest part. The host threw off his shirt, then unbuckled his pants and dropped them, giving Larry a full view of his erect dick. She liked what she saw.

Bending down, the giant venis fly trap opened her jaws, but accidentally snapped them together too quickly, crushing Chris' member. "OUCH! Little gentler, please." Larry complied and shifted her jaws so that Chris' dick was in between two of her 'teeth', and not getting crushed. She moved her giant head back and forth, making Chris moan in pleasure. Her leafy hand tickled his balls.

Chris' dick had never been under so much pressure, and it felt great. Larry's flower tongue flicked the very sensitive edge of it, and Chris started to feel the pressure of an upcoming orgasm. It was faint as of yet but he definitely felt something.

Larry gently (or at least as gently as possible for a giant venus fly trap) took Chris' cock out of her mouth and rubbed it with her leafy hands. Bending it back and forth and massaging it, she eventually stuck it back in her mouth and started sucking again. The second blow-job was all it took for Chris to cum, and a shitload of semen spit out into Larry's plant body.

As soon as Chris had recovered, the two walked back through the woods. Fifteen or so minutes later, they arrived at the center of camp, where a giant tub of pollen had been placed underneath the diving board. This was how Larry would get her end of the intimacy.

Chris, still nude, climbed up the diving board and dove in. He swam around in the tub until he was fully covered in pollen. As he climbed out, Larry lay down, and he began to roll all over her, soaking her head, stem, leaves, and roots in pollen. Larry sighed. It felt great. Chris continued to roll around for several minutes, and then Larry turned over and he covered the back of her in pollen. When every inch of the giant venus fly trap was pollinated, he stopped.

Larry stayed laying down and curled her roots around, forming a hole not all that much unlike a vagina. Sure, it wasn't a birth canal or a urinary tract, but it'd work as a sexual organ. Chris stuck his dick in there and started thrusting away, groping Larry's plant body with his hands. It took him a long while to build up to orgasm this time.

Larry herself may not have gotten any sexual pleasure from the thrusting, but she liked the feel of Chris' dick on her roots and the sight and sounds of her lover so close to orgasm was enough to seriously turn her on.

As Chris gave one last hard thrust and came into her, Larry underwent some sort of powerful plant orgasm, which lasted a good five minutes. Afterwards, Chris pulled his member back out and got dressed.

The bizarre mixture of semen and pollen inside Larry caused a lot of weird things. A few months later, she laid a giant egg, which hatched during the abomination of a season known as Total Drama: All Stars. Most of the offspring were normal baby mutant giant venus traps (if there is such a thing as a 'normal' baby mutant giant venus fly trap), but one looked surprisingly like Chris.

This made Courtney, who had been in a relationship with Chris during TDA, suspicious. She confronted Chris and he eventually admitted to the plant sex he'd had. Threatening to tell the world about how he'd fucked both a plant and an endangered species (both of which were illegal in Canada) she blackmailed him into having sex with her.

They were both near the point of orgasm when Larry looked in through the window, realized Chris was cheating on him, and ate them both mid-cum. Chrisney had never had better sex in their life, and Larry had never had a better meal.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Suggest couples if you want, but please leave an actual review as well; not just a list of pairings. **

**Next Pairing: Psycho SierraXCody**

**Other Pairings I Will do at Some Point in the Future: OwenXMr. Coconut, TrentX9, Feral ZekeXAnne Maria, ScottXFang, JustinXMirror**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**


	3. Psycho SierraXCody

**Chapter 3's here! This isn't as insane as I would've liked. But you freaks don't care, it's a lemon. You want the 'hot' part more than the 'creepy' part. Well too bad! I am creepy by nature and so is my writing. ****This chapter is also probably the closest to romantic this story will ever get. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. **

The Area 51 challenge of Total Drama World Tour had ended a few hours ago, with Team Amazon claiming the victory. It was night now, and all but three people on the plane were asleep.

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot slept uncomfortably in the losers section of the plane. Gwen, Cody, Heather, and Courtney slept peacefully in the comfy chairs in First Class. Chris was asleep in his private quarters, lying in his gigantic king-sized bed. Chef was one of the three awake, as he did a shitty job of flying the Jumbo Jet up front in the cockpit. The second was feral Ezekiel, who was crawling around in the cargo hold looking for rats to prey on.

The third person awake was Sierra, and her reasons for staying awake were very different from anyone else's. The stalker chick checked her watch. 1:00 AM. Perfect. She got up and walked to the bathroom confessional. She was a girl on a mission. A very evil, perverted mission.

She put duct tape over the camera lens and started stripping. She took off her belt and dropped her pants, hooking a thumb under her panties to slide them down as well. Kicking both articles of clothing off from around her ankles, she pulled off her yellow tank top, under which she had just a thin, translucent bra. The bra also joined the pile of clothes on the floor as she stood fully nude in front of the mirror.

Her boobs were relatively big and pretty symmetrical, with dark red nipples. Her pussy was neatly shaven, and her ass was moderately curvy. She looked good.

Now, to continue with the plan. She stuffed her clothes into the cabinet under the sink and grabbed some stuff from there. More duct tape, a rag, and rope. Exiting the confessional with these items in hand, she tried to tiptoe as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone.

She wasn't quiet enough, apparently, as Heather's eyes flickered open and she stared at Sierra, shocked, trying unsuccessfully not to look at anything below her shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?" asked the queen bee. Instead of answering, Sierra delivered a punch to the forehead of the Asian Canadian, knocking her out cold.

From there she continued to Cody's sleeping figure. She opened his jaw, shoved in the rag, closed it, and duct taped over. Cody woke up and immediately freaked out, flailing around and trying to scream through the gag with little success. Sierra grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back, wrapping rope around and around and then knotting it off. She then tied his ankles together as he tried to kick her, and bound his arms to his side.

She picked the flailing geek up, clutching him tightly, pressing her breasts into his back. She carried him into the bathroom confessional, tossed him on the sink counter, and locked the door. "Time for some fun, Codykins!" she shrieked. Cody screamed in terror, but the gag muffled it.

Sierra stroked her damp pussy and ripped off his shirt and undershirt. Then she ripped apart his jeans, leaving him in just boxers. She pulled out the lip of the boxers with her fingers and peered in. Cody had a rather small cock, but she didn't care. Sierra giggled in glee, clasping her hands together. Cody smashed his tongue against the duct tape on his mouth, loosening it until it fell off. He spit out the rag, and Sierra moved to re-gag him.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I won't scream! Promise. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Codykins?" exclaimed Sierra. "We're losing our virginity together! You and me! Together! Eeeeee!"

Cody grimaced. "So, you're saying you're attempting to rape me?"

Sierra cocked her head. "What would give you that idea?"

"Um, you tied me up, gagged me, took a peak in my boxers, you're standing in front of me naked with a damp vagina and hard nipples, and you're talking about losing virginity, which I most definitely did _not_ consent to. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"No! I think you already knew that if you tried to rape me instead of asking me!"

Sierra glared at him. "Well, maybe I did. But what's wrong with me?"

"You're always stalking me!"

"So? Aren't you a pervert?!"

"Yes, but only with girls I, well, like."

Sierra practically growled at him. "Are you saying you don't like me?"

"Yes! Well, no. But yes!"

She crossed her arms over her bare chest. "So that's how it is. Well, maybe you'll think differently after a little bit of fun." She grabbed his boxers and ripped them off, revealing his completely flaccid dick. Annoyed that she wasn't turning him on in the slightest, she flicked it around until it eventually came erect. Then she started sucking on it. "You taste great!" she paused to say, before licking liberally. Cody shivered in fear, trying to shrink away.

"Sierra!" he shrieked.

"Does it feel good?" she asked, smiling at him as sexily as she could manage.

"Yes, but I still want you to give me back my clothes and leave!"

"Too bad, your clothes are ripped anyway. Might as well make the best of it." She continued to suck hard until he was near orgasm, but then she grabbed his dick in her hand and squeezed it hard, stopping the cum. "Oh no, you're not coming yet. You're coming inside of me!"

"But what if you get pregnant?"

"Then we'll have our first kid together! Aieee, just think about it, Cody!"

"I don't want to," said the geek, as Sierra let go of his dick. "Plus, if you get pregnant, this whole rape story will come out."

"Well, you're a perv, so they'd think you wanted it. Plus, would you ever admit a girl managed to bind and rape you?"

"No, but..."

"Exactly! Now eat me out!" The stalker stood up and jammed Cody's face into her pussy. The candy lover was tempted to bite her for a second, but realized it wouldn't do any good anyway. He started to lick her, a little tentatively at first, but eventually he started jamming his tongue deeper and deeper in, making Sierra moan in pleasure.

After a while, she pulled away. "That was awesome! Don't you see Cody, how fun this can be?"

Cody smiled sheepishly. "You've still forced me into sex against my will. Look, you're pretty hot and your boobs are pretty great. But you fucking tied me up and ripped apart my clothes, not to mention tried to rape me!"

Sierra shrugged. "You enjoyed your blow job, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," admitted Cody.

"Then what's the problem? If I untie you will you stay?"

"Fine. Probably only because I'm a perv at heart. But go ahead."

Sierra undid the ropes around his ankles and wrists. He hopped off the counter and embraced her, his head pressing into her cleavage owing to how short he was and how tall she was. The tip of his dick brushed against her vagina, and she shuddered in pleasure. "Now, how about a good titty fuck?"

"Sure," said Cody, sitting back down and holding his member out. Sierra kneeled and enveloped his dick in her moderately large breasts. She squeezed them together as Cody fondled her boobs and stroked his cock. She continued squeezing it and licked it once or twice.

When he was seconds away from orgasm, she stopped. "W-why'd you stop?" ask Cody, stuttering as the pressure that had built up inside of him faded.

"We should save the cumming for the real thing!" explained Sierra. "Could you give my boobies a massage? My girls really need it."

"Sure thing." Cody placed both his hands on her neck and slowly worked his way down, gently rubbing the skin. When he reached the tits he cupped them gently, then squeezed them hard, making the purple-haired girl gasp in pleasure. He pushed them together and apart, then stroked the nipples for a while.

He started sucking on them, and was surprised to taste milk. "Sierra, you're lactating!"

The tall girl giggled. "I really want kids, Cody. So much so that my boobs have gone mother-mode."

"Who do you want kids with?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh. I'm not sure I'm ready for a kid."

"Well, if either of us wins this season, we'll have more than enough money to raise a whole family!"

"You're right," said Cody.

"Now," said Sierra, smirking dirtily, "it's time to get down to business. Fuck me, and fuck me hard." She got on her elbows and knees on the floor, turning so her ass faced Cody, and her cunt was wide open. Cody inserted his dick and she gasped in pain. "Oh. Sorry, virgin."

"So am I," said Cody as he started thrusting. Sierra moaned as the pain turned to the customary pleasure. She fondled both her breasts at once, putting one in her mouth and sucking on it, withdrawing milk.

Cody hit her g-spot and she screamed in pleasure, on the verge of cum. Cody withdrew. "What are you doing?!" she screamed, desperate for release.

"I want to see your face as we climax," said Cody, flipping her over onto her back and crawling on top of her.

"That's so romantic!" she squealed as his dick hovered above her pussy.

"I also want to see your boobs as we climax," he said as he pushed into her gently.

"That's less romantic. But really hot!"

Cody didn't say any more and just thrusted for all he was worth. Within seconds he felt Sierra orgasming under him, leading him into his own cum. He fell on her, her breasts pressing against his chest, as they both finished up.

She kissed him. "That was great." The geek nodded. "Are we together now?"

"I guess," said Cody. "I mean, you might be having my kid in nine months."

"Let's name him Cody Junior," said Sierra, stroking her new boyfriend's hair. They laid there that for a while, his dick still deep inside of her and his upper body pressing against her boobs. Eventually, they fell asleep together, just like that.

Cody was awakened in the morning by Heather knocking on the door. "Who's in there?"

"Me!" he answered quickly. "Uh, I might be a while."

"Ugh!" groaned the queen bee, leaving to go back to First Class. Cody gently shook Sierra awake.

"Wow," she said. "Last night was incredible." She grinned at Cody. "Let's do it again."

Cody realized his dick was still in Sierra and he starting thrusting. They built up over the next several minutes as the super-fan clutched her boobs, finally exploding into two magnificent orgasms.

Cody went on to win the season, with Sierra placing third. They got married and had a kid a few months after. The baby was a girl, so they named her Kodi. Cody and Sierra went on to raise a family, having many steamy sex sessions along the way.

**This is about twice as long as my other lemons, but I think it feels kinda rushed. I dunno. I don't ship Coderra and I wasn't planning for them to hook up in this, it just sort of played out as I wrote the fic. Leave a review! Which lemon have you liked best so far? Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Next Pairing: TrentX9**

**Other Pairings I Will Do at Some Point in the Future: OwenXMr. Coconut, Feral ZekeXAnne Maria, ScottXFang, JustinXMirror, ChefXLindsay, OwenXBuffet, SvetlanaXThe Other Personalities**


	4. TrentX9

**Well, it's a short update but an update none the less. This is the least lemony and most comedic of any of the chapters so far. Like the Charry chapter, it also has a fucked-up ending. Wooh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction. **

Trent loved nine. Can you guess why? Well, I certainly can't and I don't really care either. Point is, he loved nine. A lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. It was only fit he decided to have sex with the number itself. The only problem was, well, I think you can guess. How exactly is it possible to have sex with a number?

He considered having sex with eight girl simultaneously to have a magnificent ninesome, but that'd just be having sex involving nine, not actually fucking the number nine itself. He needed to think of something. That's when it occurred to him. He could have sex with a physical manifestation of the number nine.

But which physical manifestation? There were so many! Nine was literally everywhere. Then he remembered visiting an art museum a few years back. In it had been a giant marble statue of the number nine. So-called modern art. Everyone knew modern art was just a code name for complete shit, but still, it was nine. What more could you ask for?

That night, Trent drove to the museum, silently parking in the parking lot. He got out of his truck and pulled a ladder from off top of it, leaning it against the three-story museum building. The ladder wasn't quite long enough, so after climbing to the top of it he jumped onto a windowsill.

From there he pulled himself onto the roof and ran over to the skylight. Checking to make sure it wasn't wired to any alarms, he cannonballed onto the glass, breaking through it and falling a few feet to land on a giant statue in the middle of the museum. He jumped onto a third floor balcony, went down a hall and some stairs, and stood in front of the nine statue. It was behind glass panes, but Trent noticed there was a punch-in lock requiring nine digits.

He typed in '999999999' and the glass slid open. The number cultist stripped and left his clothes on the floor. The sight of the giant nine was already giving him a full-on boner. He hopped in the case and slid the glass door closed behind him.

Trent stuck his dick inside the hole of the nine. It was a perfect fit, and he started thrusting away. His balls swung around as he groped the stone itself, leaning into it and masturbating into it. Eventually he came, and spewed his juices straight into the nine and out the other side.

Trent pulled his dick out of the hole, kissed the nine statue good-bye, and turned to go. It was then that he realized the sliding glass door had locked itself from the outside when he closed it. He was trapped.

The next morning, all the museum visitors guffawed at the stupid naked guy who'd had sex with a number and gotten trapped in a glass tank like a goldfish in a tank. Trent lived there for the rest of his life, somehow never needing to eat, sleep, urinate, deprecate, drink, or even breath, as the cage was airtight and the oxygen levels soon ran out. How was this possible? It seems he was fueled by the power of nine. It would've been a lot more convenient if that power could just allow him to escape, however.

He passed time by having sex with nine a lot. The museum visitors liked to spectate. It made a great show for the children.

**Well, that was weird, eh? If you review make sure to leave an actual review instead of just suggesting couples. Peace out!**

**Next pairing: ScottXFang**

**Future pairings: OwenXMr. Coconut, Feral ZekeXAnne Maria, JusinXMirror, ChefXLindsay, OwenXBuffet, SvetlanaXThe Other Personalities, CourtneyXGreen Jelly, ChefXIzzy**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**


	5. ScottXFang

**Well, this is quite frankly the most disturbing thing I've ever written, so I didn't add too much detail as I don't want to stray into MA territory. The actual lemon part of this story is only one or two paragraphs. The upcoming chapters will be more lemony, but this one works better this way anyway. It's also somewhat sort, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. The next one will definitely be longer.**

During Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Fang had attacked Scott many, many times. He wanted his tooth back at first, but soon it boiled down to just simple revenge. Fang started pondering what humans liked least, and resolved to do those things to Scott. He came up with theft, rape, and murder. So Fang resolved to do those things to Scott.

Fang exited the water one day and ran quickly into the guys' cabin. There he found Scott's bag, grabbed it, and ran away. He hid the bag in his underwater domain. That was step one accomplished!

When Scott came back from a challenge to find his stuff missing, he started searching around. He couldn't find it anywhere and got extremely pissed, yelling at his teammates and accusing them of stealing it. This ended with him getting into a fist fight with Lightning and losing. "Lightning sha-won! Lightning sha-kicked sha-Scott's sha-ass!" yelled the jock, dancing and prancing around mockingly. Scott glared at him, but knew better than to start another fight that he'd end up losing. So, he took a walk by the edge of the lake. This was not a smart idea, as Fang was lying in wait.

The mutant shark was swimming around by the dock, just waiting for Scott. He hoped he'd come to try and look for his lost stuff. That wasn't the exact reason why Scott walked past, but in the end Scott still walked past and that's what mattered. Fang grinned and hopped out on the shore. Scott screamed and ran away for a while, but eventually Fang caught him and dragged him into the water.

There, Fang dragged off his pants and underpants, leaving Scott nude from the waist down. Then the shark bit off his genitals and ripped open a hole in his stomach. Fang then inserted his shark boner into the hole in his digestive system, and started thrusting in his small intestine as some of Scott's other organs floated out. The water around them turned red. Fang kept going until he came to a climax. By that time Scott was losing consciousness fast and close to bleeding out and drowning. Fang enjoyed his orgasm and then ate Scott whole as the prairie boy screamed half-heartedly.

No one ever figured out what happened to Scott, but when he disappeared, Chris assumed he'd gone and fallen off the cliff or something, so they disqualified him from the game and continued. Staci ended up winning the season, and devoted some of her winnings to a search for him or his body. The search was in vain, but when the island was later cleaned up of its toxic waste, Fang's skeleton was found. Scott had been too big for him to eat at once and he'd ended up with a stomachache so bad it made him curl up and sit still, and of course when a mutant shark stops moving it drowns. His flesh had long rotted and he almost looked like a fossil. The clean-up team that found him gave his skeleton to some scientists, who revealed to the public that land-sharks had really walked among the dinosaurs.

**Next pairing: ChefXLindsay**

**Future pairings: OwenXMr. Coconut, Feral ZekeXAnne Maria, JusinXMirror, OwenXBuffet, SvetlanaXThe Other Personalities, CourtneyXGreen Jelly, ChefXIzzy**


	6. ChefXLindsay

**Well, here's another update already, wow! This is the first time I'll do two related chapters, this and the next chapter will have some continuity between them, even if they're a different couple and a separate lemon. Anyway, although Lindsay definitely enjoys herself here, Chef does take advantage of her in some ways, so those who find those things disturbing (and I do to, a lot, to be honest, but this is for _creepy_ couples), you've been warned. Also, just a disclaimer, Lindsay is of age here, at twenty-two.**

Chef was horny. This was never a good thing.

It was currently the seventh season of Total Drama, which consisted entirely of the first generation returning, all twenty-two of them. It was only the second day of competition, with Zeke having gotten voted off first for the third time last night. The season was taking place on Pahkitew Island.

Chef was in his own shack, which he'd gotten after getting sick of sleeping on the floor of Chris' trailer. The door was currently locked, as the cook was up to some serious business, also known as jerking off. He was mostly clothed, wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his fly was just unzipped and he was currently going at it with his cock in his hands. The visual aid to his jerking off was a picture of Lindsay showing some great cleavage, taken during TDAS. A few years ago he would've considered this too creepy, but now that all the campers were twenty-two he had no issues jerking off to the thought off one of them.

Truth be told, Chef was more into guys than girls, but he found Lindsay the sexiest camper around. Why? Well, two reasons, I bet you can guess.

Chef was rather close to climaxing when someone knocked on his door. "Go the fuck away!" he screamed, hiding the picture of Lindsay under a pillow.

"Oh, sorry!" replied Lindsay's voice, and footsteps retreated.

Chef stood up quickly, throwing off his jeans, ideas popping into his head. "Wait, don't go!" he called.

Lindsay walked back towards the shack door. "What is it?"

Chef thought for a second. "Well, what did you want?"

"Chris sent me to check on you. He thought you were doing slimy things, is what he said."

The cook glanced around and saw a camera in the corner of his cabin. He quickly walked over and stared at it, resolving to crush it as soon as possible. Chris was spying on him, that sick bastard, and interrupting his masturbation sessions, that irritating prick! Controlling his anger, he decided he would use this to his advantage and get back at Chris. Chef knew that Chris found Lindsay the second-most attractive girl, only behind Courtney. If he banged Lindsay Chris would be so jealous, especially since the host could see everything going on thanks to his camera.

"Well," he finally replied, "you're welcome to come on in and check out my humble abode."

He unlocked the door and Lindsay stepped in, shutting the door behind herself for staring ahead in shock at Chef, who was of course nude from the waist down. "Is that your ... peewee?" she asked.

Chef was a little confused by her toddler slang, but nodded. "Do you like it?"

Lindsay stared at it curiously. "I don't know; I've never seen one in real life before!"

"Hey, you have now! You're welcome to touch!"

Lindsay nodded and walked towards him. She grabbed his boner in her hand and studied it a bit, kneeing down. Chef looked down her shirt, getting even more erect from her massive cleavage. The busty blonde kept hold of his dick with one hand and explored his testicles with the other. It was immensely pleasureful to Chef, who had to keep himself from moaning.

After a few minutes Lindsay stopped and stood up to go. "Thanks for letting me touch it Cheffy, it feels nice and cold!"

"Wait!" called Chef, not wanting it to end. "Uh, um, you're welcome to come touch it anytime, you know. Anything else you want to do to it, like put it in your mouth, feel free. It's all yours."

Lindsay smiled innocently. "Aw, thanks Cook! You're so nice." She thought for a little while. "You know, you're so nice I could do you a favor too! Anything you want!"

Chef raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

The blonde nodded. "Oh, have you ever seen a girl's puss puss? They're lovely, I can show you mine!" Of course the co-host had seen many _many_ vaginas over his lifetime, but he lied and said he hadn't. Lindsay clapped her hands. "That's perfect, then I can return your favor!" She was wearing her usual outfit, and kicked off her boots to pull her skirt off. Then she slid her thong off, revealing her pussy to Chef.

"Ta-da! Want to touch it?" Chef nodded and walked closer to her well-shaved pink lips. He was tempted just to ram his cock into her and start fucking, but he took his time, knowing that that would anger Chris even more. He fingered the outside of her cunt and the clit, and then put one finger in and started wiggling around inside of her. Lindsay moaned in pleasure, leaning back against the shack wall and putting her hands over his finger. "Oh, that feels good Chip, keep going! I never knew puss pusses could do that!"

"Pussies can do lots of things," said Chef. "Want me to make you feel even better?" The busty girl nodded, and the cook took out his finger and stuck his tongue in. He went down on her for several minutes, Lindsay moaning and rubbing herself all over, before an orgasm exploded into existence, and the blonde came. "OH! What was that?"

"That's what they call an orgasm, bitch. They're great, aren't they?"

"They're awesome!" exclaimed Lindsay.

"Want me to give you more?"

"Please!"

"Okay then, why don't you take your top off?" As much as Chef loved going down on the naive twenty-something, he loved her big breasts even more and was getting harder and harder at the thought of seeing them.

Lindsay put her hands over her chest protectively. "Sorry, but my mommy told me never to show my boobies to anybody. She said it would be really bad."

Chef swore under his breath before trying to work something out. "Lindsay, don't you know what tits are for?"

"What are tits?"

"Erm, boobies."

"Oh, of course I know what they're for. They're for feeing babies!"

"Well, why don't you feed me then?"

"Are you a baby?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then!" Lindsay ripped off her top. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her huge breasts, probably G cups or bigger, were exposed to Chef. He practically drooled before standing up and sucking on them. He had his mouth on the left boob and his right hand on the other one, squeezing and pulling and yanking. It probably didn't feel very good to Lindsay, but Chef loved it. As he continued to boisterously grope her tits, the huge cook slid his cock deep into her vagina.

"Oh! OOOOH!" exclaimed Lindsay. "Please ... don't stop ... keep going." Chef was only too happy to oblige, and he started ramming her far harder than most women would prefer, but it felt great to him. He kept thrusting as hard as he could, taking his mouth off Lindsay's boob to kiss her. One of his hands was against the wall, the other was on her breast, squishing it and feeling it. He came hard into her, squirting his seed deep inside of her.

Normally, Chef would be disinterested in sex post-orgasm for at least twenty or thirty minutes, but he was determined to give everything to her right now so Chris could see.

Flipping Lindsay around, Chef entered from behind, his dick practically bending up to reach inside of her. Lindsay screamed in pleasure and came almost immediately for the second time, more powerfully than before. Chris grabbed both of her breasts and massaged them. Her nipples grew hard underneath his hands, and the busty girl started fingering her clitoris as Chef pounded into her from behind.

They continued like this for a quarter of an hour, Lindsay moaning and screaming more and more as time went on. Chef was sweating furiously. It wasn't easy for a guy his age to have two orgasms so quickly, but Lindsay's boobs were a giant turn-on, so cum he would and cum he didn't quite do. Giving up, he fell back onto his sofa. Lindsay fingered herself and went into a third orgasm, not quite as powerful as the first two.

"That was so awesome, Cheffy! Wow! What do you want me to do next?"

"Can you give me a blowjob?"

"A what?"

"Can you suck my cock?"

"Okay!"

Lindsay leaned down and took it in her mouth, making strange sucking noises as she went. Staring at her huge tits right beneath his cock, Chef suddenly knew what he needed to bring himself to orgasm. He took his dick out of her mouth and pulled her onto the sofa. Lindsay lay down as Chef knelt over her and inserted into her cleavage. Lindsay pressed both her tits from either side, enveloping his cock. When it popped out the top of her boobs she'd lick it. The cook reached one arm back and fingered her, and grabbed her right boobs with the other hand. Thrusting repeatedly, he brought them both to orgasm at the same time. Leaning into Lindsay's huge melons, he squirted his load into her mouth, before standing up and getting off her.

"That was great," he said.

"We should do that again sometime!"

"Yes we should."

The two got dressed and Lindsay left. Chef turned to the camera smugly and flipped his middle finger up. 'Take that, Chris!' he thought, before going to eat a sandwich. He walked into his kitchen only to see Lindsay there again, nude, gagged, and tied to a chair. Izzy stood in front of him. "Hi Chef! Ready for some fun?" She laughed evilly.

**Oh dear! What's Izzy doing there? Guess you'll find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Next Pairing: ChefXIzzy**

**Future Pairings: OwenXMr. Coconut, Feral ZekeXAnne Maria, JustinXMirror, OwenXBuffet, AmyXMr. Coconut, CourtneyXGreen Jelly**


End file.
